tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
Index
asd Symbols -- (in ASN.1) ::= (in ASN.1) (number) (in ASN.1) (SIZE (in ASN.1) 8 802 - see IEEE 802 A Abstract Syntax Notation 1 (ASN.1) - assignment operator - blocks - comments - identifiers - naming conventions - - all-UPPERCASE - - initial uppercase - - initial lowercase - - object names - - types - - modules - uses in application layer - used in H.245 - used in X.509 - - encoding AT&T Global Network Operations Center - why it is used: outsider's view, insider's view access control - using communities access mode accessible-for-notify Accounting 1 Accounting management - nutshell Addresses - Link layer - Network layer - - see also InetAddress, InetAddressIPv4, InetAddressIPv6 - - - IpAddress - - - ipAddrTable MIB Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) - ipNetToMediaTable MIB atTable - address translation table Address Translation - see Address Resolution Protoocl addressMap addressMap - see also Address Resolution Protocol Administration - see Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) aggregate object alarm group of RMON alHost analyzer Application layer 2 3 - misnomer for RMON Automation 2 auxiliary index objects B bad packets (in RMON terms) Basic Encoding Rules (BER) - types - - class - - primitive - - constructed BEGIN in ASN.1 buckets Business Management Business Support Systems (BSS) C Cables Cable testing capital expenditures (CAPEX) capture capture filters capture group Case diagrams - example CCITT see also ITU Challenges of NOC channel in RMON channel in RMON class of BER type CMIP collector Colocation centre columnar object - see also aggregate object Command-line interface (CLI) communities Configuration management - nutshell Configuration - of MAC layer - management objects - of probes Console port constructed BER type control tables - example Counter, Counter32 creating rows current D data filters data tables - example Decommissioning of networks DefValPart deleting rows Deployment of networks deprecated DESCRIPTION display filters Distributed Management Task Force E Element Management Encoding - Basic Encoding Rules (BER) - Canonical, Distinguished and Packed Encoding Rules (CER, DER, PER) - Distinguished Encoding Rules (DER) - example END in ASN.1 enterprise space of OID tree EntryStatus ENUMERATED Error detection and correction Error monitoring error-status - values error-index EtherStats etherStatsTable events in RMON F Fault management - nutshell Fibre - see cables Filters filters - data - status - masks - capture - display FilterEntry fragmentation and SNMP Functional Areas of network management related to OAM&P G Gauge, Gauge32 Geography get-bulk-request - example get-next-request - example get-request - compared to trap - shown in Wireshark get-responsesee response - - shown in Wireshark good packets (in RMON terms) H Hamming weight and distance HistoryControlEntry historyControlTable host statistics HostEntry hostTable see also HostEntry hostTopN HPOV hysteresis I IEEE IEEE 802.1p IEEE 802.1q IEEE 802.1 IETF 2 Images: NOC glamour, non-networking operations and control centers, normal network operations and control IMPORTS in ASN.1 in-band management 2 3 Index (as suffix in object name) INDEX - example INTEGER - BER encoding of inform-request interfaces MIB Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP) - blocked - capped - expedited - MIB Internet design goals Internet Protocol (IP) - MIB 2 - - Case diagram - Type of Service field intervals - system InetAddress, InetAddressIPv4, InetAddressIPv6 IpAddress ipAddrTable MIB ipNetToMediaTable MIB ipRouteTable MIB ITU 2 : X.700 L labour costs layers - access by NMS - Physical - Link - Network - transport - application Length field in BER TLV encoding Lexicographic ordering Lifecycle of network management Link layer Link layer addresses Loopback service M Macros in ASN.1 - OBJECT-TYPE Maintenance - see Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) Managed object 2 - aggregate - columnar - names in ASN.1 - scalar - purpose - - configuration - - statistics - - represent functions - - - example - - protocol state - SMI definition of - example Management agent Management Information Bases (MIB) MIBs for common protocols - system - interfaces - ip - ipAddrTable - ipRouteTable - ipNetToMediaTable - aka ARP - icmp Manual aspects of running a network masks MAX-ACCESS max-repetitions MIB - see Management Information Base mib-2 MODULE-COMPLIANCE 2 monitor monitoring of networks Multiple network managers multiple managers Mutual exclusion N Nagios netstat - transport layer connection state - statistics Network element Network layer - Addresses network managers - multiple managers Network Management : Lifecycle of : Management in networking that is not Network Management Network Management layer of TMN model Network Management Centre Network management information - Information model - Organization model - Programming analogy Network management protocols - tasks - see also SNMP, syslog Network Management System (NMS) Network monitoring Network Operations Centre : imagery: glamour, norm : see also Operations Centres Network Operations and Control : challenges : what should be operated and controlled : scope : compared to Network Management NM see Network Management Network technologies courses New Generation Operations Systems and Software (NGOSS)‏ nlHost non-repeaters not-accessible - example notMask NULL O Object - see managed object OBJECT-GROUP Object identifiers (OIDs) 2 - BER encoding of OID tree - enterprise space OBJECT IDENTIFIER (ASN.1 type) OBJECT-TYPE macro obsolete OCTET STRING openNMS Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) Operations Centres : imagery Operations Support Systems (OSS)‏ operating expenditures (OPEX) options in network protocols Organization model of network management information OSI 2 out-of--band management 2 3 Owner P packet capture Performance management - nutshell Performance measurement tools Physical layer Ping - caution - loopback service - MIB Planning of networks Port mirroring primitive BER type Priority of NM traffic probe probe configuration probeConfig promiscuous mode protocols - generic functions to support NM Protocol Implementation Conformance Statements (PICS) - example protocolDir Provisioning - see Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) R read-create - example read-only - example read-write - example ReferPart reliability of SNMP messages Remote network monitoring (RMON) - versions - - RMON1 - - RMON2 - tables RMON1 groups report request-id Request For Comments (RFC) response (SNMP message)- example Return on Investment (ROI) Routing metrics rows of table - creating and deleting RowStatus S sampling Scalar objects Scope of NOC Security management - nutshell SEQUENCE - primary-page SEQUENCE OF- primary-page Service Management set-request sharing tables Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) - encoding of packet header - fragmentation of messages - history - message format - UDP usage - what makes it simple - Protocol Data Units (PDUs) - - caution - - Standard PDU header Simple types sniffing snmpV2-trap- see also trap Source routing - example Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) 1 2 Statistics - shown by netstat - management objects - from network monitoring Structure of Management Information (SMI) SMIv2 SpinLock - example STATUS status filters SYNTAX component of object macro syslog - example T Tables 2 tcpdump Telecommunications Management Network TeleManagement Forum (TMF) TestAndIncr Time-domain reflectometry (TDR) TimeTicks Tivoli Top talkers Top talkers Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) traceroute - example Traffic matrices Traffic matrices - Visualisation Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) transport layer - connection state Transport Layer Security (TLS) trap - in SNMPv1 2 - compared to get-request - types - see snmpV2-trap Trivial FTP (TFTP) type - see also BER type Type-Length-Value (TLV) formatting - principle - examples Type of Service field Types in ASN.1 - simple U UnitsPart User Datagram Protocol (UDP) - use by SNMP usrHistory V Variable-bindings (VarBinds) Vendors - see also enterprise space of OID tree Virtual LANs (VLANs) - example - packet headers - configuration - used to provide loopback Visualisation of traffic matrices W walking a MIB whois Wire - see cables Wireless X X.208 X.680-683 X.690 X.700